


Please don't say Sebastian Smythe

by Valdyr



Series: The Phoenix and the Turtle [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x01, M/M, alternative ending, scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine reveals his relationship with Dave, Kurt is devastated. But not for long. Because even after graduating, Sebastian is still a regular at Scandals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't say Sebastian Smythe

He just couldn't believe this. With the last shreds of control he could muster he made up an excuse and fled the scene. His destination was not planned or intended, he just ran and found himself in the bathroom, big drops of salt water already clinging to his lashes. Why of all people David Karofsky ?! He had thought that seeing Blaine with Sebastian at last would be terrible enough, but Karofsky ? He hadn't even thought that an option ! How could his ex-fiance date the bully who had stolen his first kiss and threatened to kill him ? True, he had forgiven David. Out of pity. But forgiving doesn't mean forgetting ! Maybe he should have kept that in mind, when Blaine had asked him to be his boyfriend again. Oh Gaga, they had been friends again. Why had he said yes ? Because he had wanted to, because he had missed him, because he had still loved him... There were many reasons. And they all still applied.

But how could he possibly win him back now ? He was in a steady relationship with someone else. And he wouldn't try to steal somebody else's boyfriend. He was not Sebastian Smythe. That name again. It kept coming back to him. Then again, that name had accompanied them since before the engagement. Because Sebastian Smythe had tried to get Blaine to cheat on him. And he had failed. And then Blaine had cheated on him without Sebastian's help. He'd checked. Blaine might have refused to give him the name of his other lover, but Kurt had tested Sebastian not even a week after that. He had found him and asked him how things were, if he was still trying to get Blaine. Sebastian had scoffed and said that he had greater aims in life. No boasting, no gloating, no rubbing his nose in his success. Nothing. He'd had no idea. Kurt hadn't listened to what more he'd tried to say. Because that it had not been Sebastian had made it worse.

Sebastian was a master of seduction. A devil, really. Falling under his spell would have made Blaine a victim. Or at least, Kurt would have been able to tell himself that Blaine was just a victim of the almost unnaturally bewitching creature that was Sebastian Smythe. But no. He was no victim. He was the culprit through and through, betraying his 'beloved' boyfriend of his own accord. That had been even worse than before. And now Blaine was with someone else again. Kurt had tried dating, too. But he hadn't. He hadn't gotten this serious with Adam, either. To this day, he has not been with anyone but Blaine. And Blaine has been with three people that he knows of. Because there was no denying the familiarity of touch between those two. They'd gone all the way. Like sex meant nothing. And maybe it didn't. Maybe Sebastian's way was just better. The slut certainly didn't feel heartbreak as he did now.

So he was back to thinking about Sebastian. But he didn't mind. He much preferred to think of a villainous meerkat than a cheery bear pawing at his Blaine. Maybe he should ring him. See if he could disrupt the 'loving' couple some. But he wasn't that malicious. Before he even realised that he had stood up, he already found himself at the bar asking the barkeeper whether he knew a certain Sebastian Smythe. It wasn't like he just had a former nemesis' phone number lying around. And the barkeeper was a good person to ask. With a raised eyebrow he replied: "Are there actually still people who don't ?" And to Kurt's surprise, he then pointed at a darker corner across the room. Indeed, Sebastian Smythe was right there that night. And he seemed to sense that he was being stared because barely half a minute after Kurt had spotted them he looked up and looked him right in the eye.

He needed even less time to form a full-on smirk and leave his dishevelled company behind to saunter to the bar.

"My, my, if it isn't the gayface. How was the honeymoon ?"

So that was why he never went to this school acquaintence for consolation. He shouldn't have needed the reminder.

"Non-existent. But I'm sure you heard about that. Unless your ears were too full of tongues at the time."

"Oh I have. I also heard that Blanderson bends for the bear cub now. Your rejection sure messed with his brain."

"... It's made the round that I broke us up ?"

"Nope. But everyone with eyes in their heads knows that no sane person would break up with you."

"Meaning ?"

"Meaning that that drink of yours is on me, now. Seeing as we're both single."

"I could be single, desperate and drunk, Sebastian, and I still wouldn't do what you're implying. Not with you."

"Oh, Kurt, you are all that. But you're also hot. Seriously, are those painted on ? And that means that you're coming home with me now."

"And I don't get a choice ?"

"You made that choice the moment you answered my greeting. Because if you didn't wanted me to fuck you into oblivion, to forget about the hobbit and the bear and get back at your ex at the same time, you would have stormed off at seeing me to hide under your blanket and cry into your pillow. So, are you coming home with me ?"

 

-

 

"You should really stand up, you know."

"Hmmm ?" It was far too early for talking. And his bed was far too comfy to stand up from it, anyway. ...Wait. His bed had never been this comfy before. This wasn't his bed. And who was talking at him, because that didn't sound like his dad at all ?! He blinked and sat up straight the instant he spotted Sebastian, standing right beside him, and no shirt at all. He was just picking one from a heap on the floor beside his, no Sebastian's bed, and with that the events of the night came back to Kurt. Oh Gucci, he had actually had sex with Sebastian Smythe. Slighty drunk,  but absolutely amazing sex with Sebastian Smythe.

"Of course it was amazing, we're talking about me."

"Talk- What ? Did I say that out loud ?!"

"Sure did. And I agree. For someone who's only ever had Blaine, that was pretty impressive."

"How do you know that ?"

"Uhm... Because you told me ? Last night ? In the heat of the moment, you just kind of blurted that out. It was a bit of a turn-off, I must admit, but 'Fuck me, pleeease' always gets me. Don't you remember ?"

"I mostly remember visuals and feelings. Not so much talking."

"Not much talking to remember, honey."

"I guess... But there's one thing I wanted to ask you last night and couldn't because my mouth was otherwise occupied."

"Sure, shoot."

"You've got abs ?! Like real abs ? How on earth did you get those ?"

"Oh that ? A lighting struck me and suddenly they were there. What do you think ? I train ! I love lacrosse and I sprint and our show choir didn't just walk around on that stage, either. Is that all now ? Because I have a lunch date to get to."

"You ? With whom ? Not someone I know, I hope ?"

"I hope you do. It's you after all."

"Me ? Why would I go on a date with you ?"

"Maybe to show the walking hair gel that you don't need him anymore, because now you got something better ?"

For him ? He did not see that coming... And it was so kind of Sebastian of all people. "You would agree to fake-date me just so I can get back at Blaine ?"

At that, something flitted over Sebastian's face, but it was instantly replaced by that smirk again:"Of course. I'll tell anyone you want that we are dating and hold hands and kiss and cuddle in public. And maybe, my boyfriend will indulge me and meet again to repeat this awesome night while we're at it."

"Of course, the promise of sex can get you to do anything. Why did I even ask ? I'll just get ready, 'boyfriend'."

 

Okay, a minor setback, but he hadn't ruined it. He'd actually, finally had the angel who gave back as good as he got and now they were heading for their first date. A fake date, in Kurt's mind, sadly. But if they just spent enough time together, Kurt would surely start to notice the hints he'd been dropping since the first time they met. The way he had flattered Blaine, such a wanton spy, but only actually flirted with him in Kurt's presence. Oh the blazing of his eyes when he got possessive ! The long overdue explanation after their break up about how he'd just riled him up, but never really wanted Blaine. Because seriously, what would he do with a a Katy ? He thrived for passionate, not preppy. He wanted a Gaga in his (love) life. Like Kurt.

But looking up after his speech had had him realise that he was alone. Kurt had never heard that part. He might also not have seen how Sebastian had jumped at the chance to see him again one last time at the proposal or how he had barely been able to suppress the pain, when his angel had said yes to Blaine. He might really have been distracted at that moment. But that was all past. Right now, Kurt was single and liked him and they were going to get to know each other and trade affectionate little gestures where everyone could see it. He'd get him in the end.

For real, not just for fun. Even a slut knew a keeper. And if he could, he would keep Kurt forever.

 

David felt guilty. Kurt had obviously been hit hard by their relationship. He told Blaine as much over coffee at the Lima Bean. But Blaine was adamant that Kurt had no right to judge them. That sounded strange. And just then Kurt walked through the door, looking ... happy ?

"Hey, Kurt, someone's had a good morning."

"Oh yes. And it's good to see you again, too."

"That good ? Hey, do you want to sit with us ?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm meeting someone."

"Someone ? Like a special someone ?"

"Very special..."

And he could see it on both their faces. That same expression that he himself had worn last time they met.

'Please don't say Sebastian Smythe.'

In came Sebastian Smythe and kissed him fully on the lips.


End file.
